¿Quién se ganara la boda?
by DjPuMa13g
Summary: Tres parejas se enfrentaran a diferentes retos, viajes, sorpresas que darán la producción y etc... Hay solamente un objetivo: ganar el privilegio de realizar la boda de sus sueños; el concurso llamado ¡¿Quiénes se atreverán a participar! Corregido el capítulo 3 por ciertas incoherencia ¡una disculpa por mi despiste!
1. Chapter 1

El sonido de la tv retumbaba en esa solitaria sala de ese tranquilo hogar, como siempre en la televisión hay distintos comerciales de tipo de ventas, de trailes de películas, spots de políticos y animados pero en esos momentos se encontraba un spot publicitario de cierto tema de concursos….

En la pantalla se puede enfocar a una sexy rubia con un vestido negro a medio muslo, ese vestido le resaltaba esa curvas despampanante, un collar tipo rosario de las típicas y antiguas itako que le daba un toque místico; con el cabello suelto y brilloso, se le podía notar lo bien cuidado que estaba esa melena rubia; unos ojos hipnóticos que era parte de esa refinado rostro, unos labios delicados que quitaban el suspiro a cualquier hombre hasta inclusive a mujeres, y esas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido que estaba al nivel de esas sensuales piernas...uf! en pocas palabras esa mujer era una diosa.

Esa joven mujer se llevó ese micrófono que mantenía en las manos hacia sus labios - Hola, ciudadanos de Japón y personas que nos ven en el mundo entero, como saben yo soy Anna Kyōyama y me complace anunciar que muy pronto en Tokio se realizara un concurso… - hablaba en un tono tan seductor que combinado con esa sonrisa podría darle un infarto a cualquiera - En donde participaran varias parejas con el objetivo de ganar fabulosos premios… - en una toma diferente que daba el camarógrafo se veía a esa linda mujer sentada arriba de una escritorio de madera con las piernas cruzadas - Se preguntaran ¿Qué premios son?... es fácil, la pareja ganadora ganara la fabulosa cantidad de 20 millones de euros y también tendrá la fortuna que se le organizara la boda de su sueño totalmente gratis… - cuando dijo los premios en la pantalla se visualizaba las imagines de $ y un pareja de esposos - Así que este un llamado para esas parejas de falta de dinero, ya saben… a esos jodidos que no pueden solventar ese gasto mayor … - aun con ese comentario tan acido nunca dejo de sonreír - Así que si tú eres un maldito oportunista con una postura miserable esta es tu oportunidad, solo tienen que mandarnos un correo a la siguiente correo electrónico que aparecerá en la pantalla, el correo nos deben relaten su historia de amor, datos personales, el número de seguro y etc… - en un pequeño recuadro apareció la dichosa dirección, mientras que ella seguía moviendo la mano como dando entender la poca importancia que tenía para ella esos datos - El concurso los espera ¡no dejen pasar esta oportunidad! - con una sonrisa carismática dijo al último.

En ese hogar se encontraba un chico reflexionando ante ese comercial que vio - Suena interesante -

En otra parte, en medio de la lluvia y a lado de esa vitrina de esa tienda de artículos electrónico se encontraba una chica pegada literalmente al vidrio_ - Es la solución para mis problemas_ - pensó para después sonreír ampliamente.

- ¿Por qué no participar? - en tono alto dijo otro tipo en un restaurante, ese muchacho se le veía ilusionado como respuesta ante esa publicidad - Si voy a ese programa conoceré a esa belleza - logro decir con la baba escurriéndole a un lado de la boca.

**Fun...fun...love...love...fun...fun**

En una enorme mansión que se localizaba en la zona de alto poderío, ahí se encontraban viviendo: artistas, músicos, actores y por supuestos políticos… esas enorme mansión hecho de piedra blanca con un gran jardín que era adornado con esos par de arbusto en forma del signo del dólar, una reja de color blanco y oro que cuidada a esa casa de todo intruso.

En esa Mansión se encontraba esa sexy rubia hablando por el teléfono en medio de su lujoso despacho, se le notaba muy seria, se podía notar que estaba discutiendo fuertemente con el que estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- Espero que me paguen bien -

- No te preocupes - el tono despreocupado de su productor le daba mala espina a la joven mujer - Ah por cierto, se me olvidaba decirte que saliste muy bien en el comercial -

- Ya lo sé - con un tono arrogante contesto ella - Pero no me cambies de tema, ya quiero saber mi salario, si no me lo mandas mañana mismo olvídate que participare en tu dichoso programa -

A primera hora te mando el correo… - se apresuró a decir con mucho nerviosismo - Nos vemos mañana, Anna -

- Hasta mañana - colgó con cierto cansancio, agarro su vaso de wisky para acabársela de un solo trago la bebida, se recargo en el escritorio -_ Espero de no arrepentirme en ser participe en este concurso_ - pensó por ultimo para después servirse nuevamente ese delicioso líquido.

* * *

Lo sé… debería actualizar mis otras historias pero quería hacer este fic que me ha estado molestando en mi mente también tengo otro fic tipo one-shot de concurso que también me molesta (que apenas voy a realizar); desde que termine mi fic _**tu o tú**_ se me quedaron las ganas de hacer otro fic de concursos pero conducido ahora por esta Anna (ella tiene ese plus, ese carácter que necesito para sobrellevar el fic)

Este fic lo he estado planeando y pensando durante mucho tiempo, espero divertirlos con mis locuras que leerán, mis sorpresas y que pasen buen rato.

En mis fic divertidos, relajientos y de buena vibra siempre me inspiran las canciones de The Black Eyed Peas (ellos son mis ídolos).

¿Quiénes concursaran? ¿participaran sus parejas favoritas?... ¿le pagaran bien a esta Anna? ¬.¬ ¿Quién es el productor?... ya lo leerán más adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

Por los pasillos de ese lujoso edifico en donde están instalado las oficinas principales de la cadena televisaba más prestigiosa de todo Japón, la gran compañía Apache, se podía ver como un joven hombre de unos 27 años que caminaba con una cadencia magistral, a este hombre lo están esperando su equipo de trabajo; es el mejor productor de tv, el más sexy, el más cínico, el más arrogante galán… este hombre… es nada más y nada menos que Hao Asakura.

Hao se frotaba las manos, se mostraba tan ansioso porque estaba a unos metros para ver nuevamente a su equipo creativo, no sabia que palabras de aliento les diría, y es por eso que en ese día tan importante llevaba puesto un traje negro, camisa blanca y zapatos que iba de acuerdo al vestuario.

Mientras recapacitaba que palabras iba a dar no se había dado cuenta como una mujer de aspecto tan sensual se acercó a él - Buenos días, Hao, ¿Cómo estas? -

A este Hao se le ilumino los ojos ante esa linda aparición, sin poder evitarlo sonrió coquetamente - No me quejo, ¿y ti como te trata la vida? - la miro de arriba abajo, era impresionante como era tan sexy la asistente de producción, le daba gracias a dios por tenerla a su lado en esta ocasión y sin esperar respuesta por parte de ella se adelantó en decir - Veo que la vida te trata muy pero muy bien, mi linda y sexy Jun - la cara de desconcierto por parte de ella hizo que Hao sacudiera la cabeza y se limpiara con disimulo la poca saliva que se le escurrió - Le enviaste a esta Anna el e-mail -

- Fue lo primero que hice al levantarme de la cama -

- Cama -repitió bobamente mientras se imaginaba a su asistente vistiendo un sexy camisón blanco con el cabello suelto junto con una mirada picara que lo invitaba a querer acompañarla toda la noche; se dio una leves bofetadas para tranquilizar sus hormonas - Cambiando de tema ¿ya imprimiste los e-mail que nos han llegado?- ya había pasado una semana desde que se subió el spot y hoy comenzaría con el trabajo duro de leer cada uno de las cartas, eso sería intenso y muy agotador pero no se intimidaba porque tenía un equipo tan profesional que le ayudaría con esa tarea y que estaría con él hasta el final del reality show.

- Por supuesto, y también hay algunas cartas que llegaron a los estudios - Hao se alegró de oír esa noticia que le daba a entender que el público recibió muy bien la idea del programa - Todas las cartas están en la sala de junta - decía Jun sin despegar la mirada en el i-pad.

- Entonces, vamos allá - el productor se tomó la libertad de agarrarla de la mano y comenzar a jalarla para que caminara más rápido.

**Fun…fun…fun…fun**

Dentro de la sala de junta se encontraba cinco personas en espera de su jefe, tres de ellos platicando entre sí y mientras que las otras dos lo hacia lejos de ellos, se podía escuchar entre risas algunos que otro bostezos que era como respuesta por lo tan temprano que era, también se podía escuchar bufidos de enojos, algunos estaban gruñones porque Hao los cito a las 8 am de ese día sábado.

- Vamos, Anna, déjame…. Déjame… - suplicaba fuertemente el guionista oficial del programa, esa forma de hablar hizo sin querer que esas tres personas dejaran de hablar para poner atención a ese par - ¡Por tu santa madre!... déjame darte… quiero darte… dame el permiso de darte… mi - con una postura exagerada hablo éste, los testigo de esa discusión rieron brevemente ante esas palabras que les daba a entender otra cosas pero callaron al ver el rostro serio de la rubia y también por esa mirada que era matadora que los hizo temblar, ahora rogaban que el guionista se percatara del peligro que corría si terminaba esa frase de una forma que no le gustara a ella - Déjame darte mis chistes, déjame darte mis chiste…. Déjame darte… quiero darte mis chiste… dame el permiso de darte - él detuvo sus ruegos porque comprendió que sus palabras daban doble sentido por eso soltó una sonora risa pero al sentir como la mujer le dio una fuerte bofetada que lo hizo estamparse a la pared, se deslizo lentamente hasta el suelo - ¿Por qué me pegas si no dije nada malo? - lloriqueaba con fingida inocencia mientras se incorporaba con lentitud, el silencio de esa habitación era de miedo - Solo dije: déjame darte mis chistes,... ¿déjame darte? - hizo una pausa para luego reír otra vez pues vio como Anna giraba el rostro - Que mal pensada eres - entrecerró lo ojos y la apuntaba con mucha diversión, otra vez las risas se escucharon en el salón hasta que vieron como volaba un pesado libro hasta la cabeza de ese pobre hombre golpeado, el desdichado se cubrió como pudo ante ese arrebato pero fue en vano pues logro golpearlo en la frente, lo que lo hizo caer nuevamente pero se recuperó rápidamente, fue hasta esa joven conductora hincado - Por favor déjame escribirte chistes y si me dejas… seré todo tuyo - juntando las manos y cerrando los ojos pedía él.

Anna se daba suaves masajes en la frente, trataba de tranquilizarse mientras contemplaba el hecho de que ese guionista era estúpido por naturaleza y por ende debía de aguantar otra vez esa actitud de él, ella ya lo conocía de años pero todavía no se acostumbraba - No, Chocolove, tus chistes son de mal gusto - por fin dijo después de escuchar esas suplicas de doble sentido - Me ganaría el odio de todo Japón y de mi misma -

- No son tan malos -

- ¿No son malos? - Anna busco un antiguo guion que él le escribió en otro programa - Te leeré uno de tus grandiosos chistes - con la mirada encontró uno prefecto - "¿Que marca de pantalones usa Goku?…. pues sayajeans"- en esa sala el único que se reía era el propio Chocolove - Son malos y por eso te ordeno por el bien de tu salud que ya no insista más - cuando el moreno iba a replicar la puerta se abrió para dejar ver al jefe de ese equipo.

- Días, chicos - saludo Hao a la vez que dejaba el paso libre a esta Jun, ella se situó en la cabecera principal de esa mesa larga y rectangular, cada miembro de ese equipo se acomodó también. - Anna, amor, ¿Te gusto la oferta que te dimos? - con voz dulce hablo ese castaño.

- No me quejo del salario - con un aire desinteresado hablo ella - Pero espero que suba más durante el transcurso del programa -

Hao trago en seco por esa mirada tan determinante por parte de ella - Por supuesto - casi tartamudeando repuso, tomo asiento a lado de Jun.- Hoy comenzaremos la etapa de elegir a los concursante, eso significa que… -

- Es hora de leer las benditas cartas - completo el director de cámara - Eso es aburrido, paga a alguien que lo haga -

- Lo haría si tuviera dinero - susurro el gemelo, él contemplo que era el centro de esas miradas confusas por parte de su equipo que quería una explicación ante lo dicho - Es nuestro deber, así que no se quejen y comiencen a leer estas estúpidas cartas -

- Hao, jefe - hablo de forma calmada, que en realidad era una farsa porque la verdad solo quería regañar al productor por osar llamarla tan temprano en un día sábado pero tenía que controlarse - Dime ¿Por qué yo debería hacerlo?, esto no está en mi contrato - Anna tenía una sonrisa encantadora que lograba enamorar a cualquiera pero menos a los que la conocían muy bien porque esa sonrisa era la advertencia de que ella en cualquier momento explotaría encontrar tuya.

- Anna, amor, terroncito de azúcar - le hablo como si fuera lo que más quiere en este mundo, la miro con cariño - ¿Cómo decírtelo sin sonar grosero? - se llevó una mano al mentón - Ya sé -su actitud suave cambio a uno rudo - Te voy a dar un excelente salario, así que nos ayudaras o…- comenzó a amenazarla pero se detuvo al instante al ver como ella no se inmutaba ante su carácter imponente que logra doblegar a sus empleados.

- ¿O qué, Hao? -

La forma tan dura que ella le hablaba lo hizo temblar - O... o - miro suplicantemente a Jun para que le ayudara pero esa peliverde se encogió de hombros, estaba solo en esto - O me pondrás tan triste sin tu ayuda - con timidez dijo, se quería dar de topes en la pared al ver como se doblaba ante la presencia de ella, no era posible que el gran Hao, el gran productor se dejara intimidar por una simple conductora, él había hecho llorar a los grandes actores y todos sabían que cuando él ordenaba nadie vacilaba en obedecerlo, ahora está ahí rogando por la ayuda de su conductora principal - Ayúdanos, por favor, es necesario tu presencia -

- Si es necesario mi presencia, ok, me quedo y tratare de ayudarlos - Anna se observaba las uñas con cierto interés, ese gesto hizo hervir la sangre al pobre castaño - Pero espero que esta ayuda me beneficié económicamente - Hao no se creía que esa mujer fuera tan avariciosa, quería gritarle pero se controlo

- Excelente forma de salir de esa muerte anunciada y que forma de elevarle el ego también - le susurro ese moreno entre risas.

- ¡Cállate, Choco! - golpeo la mesa con mucha furia, tenía tantas ganas de llorar por la impotencia de no poder gritarle a esa rubia.

**Fun… fun… fun… fun… fun… fun**

Después de esa forma tan particular de iniciar la junta cada persona que rodeaba esa mesa comenzaron a leer cada carta, hubo lapsos de pequeños descanso de 15 minutos.

En uno de esos descansos este Hao fue llamado por el productor ejecutivo, o sea su jefe supremo, en ese tiempo de ausencia de ese gemelo se relajaron, Jun platicaba con Anna respecto a inversiones, en cambio este Choco aprovechaba en escribir unos cuantos chistes que se le ocurrieron después de leer algunas cartas.

- Yoh dame el dinero que me gane - con fanfarronería exigía el director de cámaras.

El chico saco la cartera y uno cuantos billetes - No es justo, Ramiro - estaba muy inconforme ante la pérdida, se podía saberse eso porque no lo llamo con el singular apodo.

- Es justo - contaba los billetes, tenía una amplia sonrisa - Mi selección gano - Peyote como era muy conocido en los bajos barrios aposto con Yoh en el partido de futbol entre las selecciones de México vs Japón, obviamente salió perdiendo el gemelo menor.

- Tuvieron suerte -

- No fue suerte - repuso el mexicano con una actitud ofendida - Ustedes tuvieron la suerte que no anotáramos el penal -

- ¿Anotáramos? - con altanería hablo el castaño y con tono de burla - ¿Tu jugaste también?, si es así no te vi en el partido -

- Jaja, muy gracioso - le respondió con sarcasmo al floor manager - Pero nada cambia el hecho que perdiste… "Loser" - le mostro la letra "L" que formo con los dedos.

- Ya te tengo un lindo vestuario para ti Anna - comentaba Sharona que era precisamente la encargada de la sección de maquillaje y de la vestimenta que utilizaría los concursante como la conductora.

- Espero que no sean tan llamativos - Anna había tenido la dicha o desdicha de haber portado ese vestido tan provocador que dejo con la boca abierta a los camarógrafos, fue tanto el impacto que esos camarógrafos fallaban en las tomas que le hicieron.

- Tú no te preocupes - con mucha confianza dijo esa mujer.

El escándalo en esa sala aumentaba, ese alboroto era igual cuando el maestro se va a la dirección y todo los alumnos aprovechan para empiezan a jugar o realizar tareas de la siguiente clase; nuestro equipo de producción estaban por comenzar su diversión, escribieron en esa pizarra blanca que había en la sala para iniciar la competencia entre ellos con el famoso juego del gato, después de que ganara la competencia esta Jun cada persona de ahí realizo diferente actividad:Chocolove se subió en la mesa para recitar sus nuevos chistes pero obviamente Anna lo callo, Yoh escuchaba música, Peyote le coqueteaba a Sharona y a Jun

Ese grupo se dividió, hombre versus mujeres comenzaría una guerra sin cuartel, se empezaron a lanzarse proyectiles hechos de papel, los separaba la mesa que estaba de lado y funcionaba como barricada, era toda una locura fuera de control hasta que una persona autoritaria entro a la habitación.

- Compañeros - les hablo mientras cerraba la puerta con mucho entusiasmo pues tenía buenas noticia pero esa alegría se esfumo al ver como sus amigos estaban tan entretenidos lanzándose cosas - ¿Qué sucede aquí? - como respuesta obtuvo que lo ametrallaran con las pelotas de papel - ¡Oigan! Dejen de lanzarme eso - había muchas risas ante la queja de su jefe, Hao no entendía de donde sacaban tanto papel hasta que comenzó a desdoblar una, si, eran las cartas de los ilusionados participantes - ¡Dejen las cartas! - nadie le hacía caso hasta que dio un gran grito - ¡DEJEN DE JUGAR, INTUTILES! -

Se detuvieron los lanzamientos, las risas se esfumaron, se podía escuchar unos cuantos suspiros inconformes al detenerse; el primero en levantarse fue Yoh, éste tenía un sobrero de papel que era de color rosa y perfumado - No es necesario que nos grites, hermano - el joven arreglo la mesa en la posición correcta - Que aburrido eres, no nos dejaste terminar con el juego - en forma de berrinche hablo.

- Aburrido, ¿yo aburrido? - repitió incrédulo Hao hasta se sintió algo ofendido - Son unos inmaduros, deberían estar trabajando de en vez de jugar y… - hubiera seguido regañándolos pero sintió un toque bestial en su delicada mejilla, vio lastimosamente a la causante.

- No me vuelvas a gritarme en tu vida - la voz autoritaria de ella lo dejo helado - ¿De acuerdo? -

- De acuerdo, Anna - balbuceo el productor a la vez que se llevó una mano a la mejilla afectada, tenía los ojos acuosos pues se sentía mal por la forma que ella le pego, ese golpe le recordó esos días que su madre lo corrigia - Trabajen, chicos - logro decir antes que las lágrimas le salieran, Yoh se aguantó la risa y la burla que le quería hacerle a su hermano.

Después de esa cachetada todo cambio para el bien de Hao porque los chicos de producción continuaron con la leída de las cartas, Peyote trajo de la tienda un par de cafés y donas para sus amigos, en cambio, a las señoritas les llevo a cada una: ensalada cesar que acompañaba a ese salmón y como bebida: vino tinto, esa comida era un pedido por parte de Anna que le exigió a Hao que lo pagara.

Una vez que terminaron de almorzaron continuaron con el deber - jajaja - esa risa escandalosa era por parte de ese morenazo.

- ¿De qué tanto te ríes? - le pregunto este Yoh a su compañero.

- De las cursilerías que ponen… escucha: "la conocí en una tarde de primavera, ella es mi sol en mi solsticio, el néctar que quiero extraer, es el cuello que quiero chuparle toda la sangre…" - cuando cito las palabras de esa carta lo hizo en un tono tan dulce que podía darle diabetes a cualquiera que escuchara a este Chocolove - ¡Que ridículo! -

- Choco, la cosa es leer respetuosamente cada carta - el productor miraba con mucha decepción al guionista - No estar carcajeándote como un imbécil sin corazón -

- Es que no lo puedo evitar - le comentaba el moreno a Hao que en esos momentos se quitaba el saco.

- No puede ser -

- ¿Qué suceda ahora, Anna? - en tono irritado del productor se logro oír claramente, todos ahora veían a la rubia que arrugando una carta, pero no la veía por esa acción si no por ese gesto en la cara que parecía que estaba sonriendo divertidamente.

- Cada carta que leo es como si fuera escrito por el marihuano de Yoh -

- ¡Ey! yo no soy marihuano… - Hao como los demás le echaron esa típica miradita que dice "¿a quién quieres engañar?" - Solo a veces fumo marihuana… por la tensión - dijo tímidamente

- Entonces, todos los días estas tenso - ese comentario burlista era por parte de Peyote.

- Eso me ofende - se cruzó de brazos el gemelo menor, estaba indignado que sus compañeros pensara que era marihuano.

- Dejemos a un lado el tema que si es no es marihuano - Anna hablaba a la vez que extendía nuevamente la carta - Escuchen esta carta: "ella es mi amiga, mi amante… ella es como mi papa sin cátsup, la mugre de mi uña…" ¡qué carajo! - ella estaba inconforme ante esa comparaciones tan absurdas - Y todavía no termina "hasta Romeo y Julieta se quedan corto con nuestro romance" ¡por favor!, compararse con esa gran obra de William Shakespeare, es inaceptable -

- Eres tanta ruda que me enamoras, Anna - la miraba detenidamente el productor.

- Aleja tu mirada seductora sobre mí - arrugo la carta como forma de intimidar a su jefe pero no lo logro porque él se acercó hasta quedar a cara a cara.

- Por cierto, si tienes alguna nueva demanda que requiera mi autorización... ya sabes que hacer antes - esas palabras que eran dichas en un tono sensual y que fueron acompañado con ese guiño por parte de ese gemelo causo una reacción en cadena en cada integrante de ese grupo: este Peyote escupió el café en el rostro de ese simpático moreno que tenía la boca abierta, a Yoh le dio un tic nervioso mientras que Jun y Sharona estaban atónicas; Anna por su parte solo se limitó en darle un sonoro coscorrón a su jefe - ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeaste ahora? -

- Por acosador -

- Oye, oye para tu carro ¿qué imaginaste ante mis palabras? - él conocía como ella y sus amigos podían malinterpretaban sus palabras, el sonrojo leve que pudo vislumbrar en el rostro de ella le dio la razón - Pensaste que quiero que tengas sexo conmigo a cambio de que acepte tus peticiones… , ¿no crees que ya es muy tarde para hacerte eso?- se atrevió en darle un suave golpe en el hombro - Eres toda una diablilla - se rascaba la nuca despreocupadamente - Sé que te gusto, sé que me deseas así que tranquiliza tus hormonas porque yo en realidad me refería sobre el hecho de que tienes que realizar antes el papeleo oficial que se requiere para que yo acepte tus demandas -

- Si como no - ella no se lo creía lo que escuchaba por parte de él, porque este Hao tenía fama de ser un mujeriego y un manipulador entre el mundo de espectáculo, no por algo él logro salir con una gran actriz - Eres un pervertido -

Hao le hubiera gustado seguir tratando de convencerla que no pensara nada malo de él pero al verle el ceño fruncido se dio cuenta que no lograría hacerla razonar - ¿Tendremos bellas edecanes? - le preguntaba ese mexicano que a leguas ya se imaginaba a esas mujeres.

- Si tendremos -

- Pero serán hombres - los cuatros hombre que estaban en esa sala vieron con desconcierto a esa la joven conductora.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué? - reprochaba Peyote con una actitud infantil - Yo quiero tener esas bellezas y así poder conquistarlas - miro a sus amigos - Digo, amarlas hasta la amanecer, ¡NO!, lo quiero es que sean mis amigas - él se dio un zape por ser tan bruto por decir sus oscuros deseos que no logro encubrir -_ Diablos_ -

- Porque yo seré la que conducirá ese programa y por lógica mis edecanes serán masculinos -

- Yo apoyo a esta Anna - levanto la mano la peli verde.

- Tenían que ser mujeres y como siempre mostrando su sed de lujuria - Choco bufo molesto y con ese fue el último comentario se dijo en ese día para después continuar trabajando.

**Fun...fun...fun...fun...fun**

Después de dos meses de exhaustivo trabajo lograron eliminar una gran cantidad de cartas hasta quedarse con treinta, ya el equipo estaba desesperado por tener a las tres parejas elegidas, durante todos esos días se estuvieron leyendo de 8 am a 2 de la madrugada, estaban agotados.

Ahora ese profesional equipo estaban alrededor de la mesa, eran las 3 de la madrugada, cada uno de ellos tenían grandes dosis de cafeínas en sus sistema, estaban mirando fijamente esas treintas cartas que estaban repartidas en toda la extensión de esa mesa.

- ¿Ahora como elegimos a los tres participantes? - cuestionaba un ojeroso moreno.

- Eso será fácil, porque lo que lo haremos es... -

- No me digas que seguir leyendo, Hao - interrumpió con su lloriqueo el gemelo menor - Ya estoy cansado de leer, me arde los ojos - quería llorar pero no podía pues estaba secos sus lagrimares - ¡Por tu culpa mi oftalmólogo me receto gotitas! - señalo con repudio a su hermano mayor.

- Ya me quiero ir a mi casa - pedía Sharona - _Estoy hecha un desastre_ - pensó tristemente.

- Hoy debería de estar de parranda y consiguiéndome una sexi mujer - ese comentario era parte de Ramiro.

- Y yo debería estar acompañándolo para evitar que se ponga tan borracho - agrego el moreno pero también recordó - De lo tan ocupado que he estado se me ha olvidado en checar mi Facebook -

- Necesito un descanso de ustedes, bola de perdedores - Anna se cruzaba de brazos - Menos de ustedes - señalo con la cabeza a las otras dos mujeres que estaban - Ustedes me caen muy bien -

- Necesito urgentemente mi cama - Jun se recargaba en la pared pues tenía mucho sueño que sentía que en cualquier momento caería dormida .

- Ya calma, chicos - el joven productor pedía - Por el bien de ustedes, en esta etapa de selección ya tenía planeado un excelente sistema de eliminación -

- ¿Cuál es ese famoso sistema de eliminación que has planeado? -

Ignoro la pregunta de Anna para pedir lo siguiente - Junten su pie derecho con el mío - se formó un circulo entre ellos - Ahora observen mi magia - alzo su dedo índice para después agacharse y comenzar a apuntar cada zapato a la vez que decía en voz alta - Zapatito blanco, zapatito azul, Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes tú? - el dedo se quedó en la zapatilla de Jun - ¿Cuántos años? -

- 28 - contesto ella pausadamente.

Hao por su parte se fue a la mesa y comenzó a contar - ¡28!, 1… 2… 3… 4… 5…- señalo cada carta hasta llegar a ese número - ¡28 y sales tú! - destrozo la carta y luego lo tiro al bote de basura, regreso al círculo, él no noto como estaban asombrados sus amigos.

- ¡Hao! ¡que estupidez de sistema tienes! - la primera en reaccionar fue Anna.

- Yo también estoy agotado de leer - se defendía éste - Aparte me gusta este sistema porque es sencillo de realizar, así que déjame continuar- se agacho nuevamente para empezar su cantico hasta señalar a Peyote, éste le dijo que tenía 30, volvió a ir a la mesa para destrozar a la desdicha y así continuo con ese "excelente sistema de eliminación" según Hao.

- A mí me gusta tu sistema- comentaba Yoh - Hace años que no juego esto -

- Gracias hermanito, y si quieres después de obtener a los participantes jugamos a las estatuas de marfil -propuso con mucho entusiasmado esa idea, Yoh asintió con mucho fervor.

- Lamento interrumpir este momento tan fraternidad de hermanos que tienen - la que hablaba era Sharona - Pero... ¿puedes terminar con esta tonta forma de eliminación? -

- Está bien - refunfuño el gemelo mayor, volvió a seguir contando hasta que finalmente llegaron a los tres afortunados participantes.

- Así que ellos son - Chocolove tomo esas tres cartas - Lo desdichados, digo, los privilegiados -

- Sip - el productor estaba sentado sobre la mesa, sintió vibrar el celular - Diga… ¡señor! - todos se quedaron en silencio y se quedaron viendo como Hao interactuaba con el jefe supremo - Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿Qué?, ya tenemos a los participantes, justamente acabamos de elegirlos, ajá... ajá, ok, yo les aviso… nos vemos - le dio clic al botón para después guardar el cel en el bolsillo - Se adelanto el estreno, será este próximo domingo - anuncio con mucha energía y una felicidad extrema - ¡¿No están emocionados, amigos?! - se podía escuchar los grillos por lo tan silencioso que estaba el lugar hasta que Hao saltaba de un lado a otro arriba de esa mesa, haciendo que la mesa se moviera ruidosamente, él tenía mucha energía, demasiada para un ser humano y también estaba en una estado de frenesís que ponía de nervios a sus compañeros

- Claro que lo estamos - repuso Jun pero se le notaba preocupada por los efectos que podría tener Hao por esas bebidas que se tomo pues había observado como el productor mezclo el café con el alcohol y aparte que se tomó unas cuantas bebidas energéticas, eso lo tiene al 100%, por eso entendía la locura que era envuelto. - Pero tranquilízate, Hao - todos se asustaron al ver como el productor se ponía de pie en medio de esa mesa.

Hao se comenzó a quitar la ropa enfrente de todos ellos hasta quedar en boxers - Me voy a nadar a la piscina como forma de celebrar esta gran ocasión - salió corriendo de esa habitación dejando a su equipo de trabajo que estaba anonadados.

- Yoh - el nombrado giro a ver a esta Anna - ¿Tenemos piscina? -

El gemelo corrió tras su hermano mientras gritaba - ¡Hao! -

* * *

¡HEY! ¿Cómo están?... aquí está el segundo capítulo, ya conocieron a los que estarán atrás de la cámaras y enfrente de ellas…nuestra linda anfitriona. están algo tocados... ¿Qué tal el productor? Apuesto que no se lo imaginaban, no podía dejar de lado a mi lindo Chocolove y a mi simpático compadre Peyote.

¡No ma…! Lo he confirmado: me divertiré mucho escribiendo esta locura de fic.

los juegos son típicos aquí en México.

Me distraje porque he estado de vaga por la calle junto con mis amigos pero al final me acelere gracias al escuchar los beats dela canción de "Memories" de David Guetta ¡me dio la energía para terminar!

Gracias por su Reviews A: _Jazmin Saigan96, cruz. y Annasak2_

_¡son geniales!_

En el próximo capitulo inicia este reality show… ¿Quién aparecerá primero?


	3. Chapter 3

En los estudios de la compañía Apache pero para ser más precisos en el foro "S" se está preparando ese lugar para el nuevo show, cada persona que se encontraba ahí estaban encargándose de los últimos detalles, los de cabina afinaban los últimos toques de los micrófonos, luces y efectos. Algunos se encontraban acomodando en las gradas al público que estarán en la transmisión; el floor manager hablaba con el director de cámaras.

- ¿Crees que logremos sacar bien el programa, Yoh? -

- No lo sé… pero espero que sí - suspiro despacio ese gemelo.

- No me da mucha confianza todo lo que ideamos - Peyote recordó como en esa última semana estuvieron como locos consiguiendo a los escenógrafos luego tuvieron que ir a conseguir los permisos, después ir con los participantes para realizar las fotos para las propagandas pero lo más pesado e importante fue el diseñar el contenido del programa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

- Lo hicimos todo a las carreras, mi santa madre me decía siempre " que todo hay que hacerlo con prudencia para que te salgan bien tus cosas" - cruzó los brazos y tenía un aspecto que denotaba sabiduría extrema ese mexicano - Mi mami seguramente esta decepcionada conmigo -

- ¿Mami? - Yoh se aguantó las tremenda gana de burlarse por la forma de decir "mami" tan tiernamente - Ya relájate, creo en las palabras de mi hermano, recuerda lo que nos dijo - el director de cámaras claro que recordaba esas palabras ¿Cómo iba olvidar el estado frenesí de Hao y también de cómo se fueron de parranda todo la noche una vez que su jefe se tranquilizó? Recordó que fue esa noche que eligieron a los candidatos cuando escucharon las sabias palabras del jefe…

_Después que lograron hacer desistir al jefe que fuera a "nadar" en la piscina, sonrió al recordar como este Yoh regreso junto a Hao a la oficina entre empujones._

_Yoh estuvo agarrando a Hao por la cintura, Peyote disfruto en tomar fotos al escena de hermanos forcejeando; fotografío cuando Yoh dio un par de golpes en el estómago al gemelo mayor logrando que se tranquilizara y así vestirlo bajo la mirada del equipo de producción._

_- Es muy poco tiempo para realizar la estructura del contenido para el programa - comento Yoh al recordar cuando se estrenaría el programa._

_- Hermanito, refutare a tus grandes palabras - Hao se estaba acomodando el pantalón para después subirse el cierre - "No te preocupes todo saldrá bien"- _

_- ¿Cómo crees que todo saldrá bien? - la primera en cuestionar tan energéticamente fue esta Jun que hace unos momentos atrás estaba en una entretenida platica con Anna - No tenemos el vestuario, la escenografía todavía no está diseñada, aparte no tenemos el foro en donde realizaremos el show y agregare que todavía no conseguimos permiso para los premios que daremos - alzo la voz con cierto toque de histeria._

_- También no se olviden del guion que debo escribir - añadió ese moreno que estaba con las manos en el cabello. - Y falta contratar la banda musical -_

_- Las cámaras todavía no llegan del taller - ahora fue el turno de Peyote en recordar cierto asunto._

_- ¡Cálmense todos! - los empleados se quedaron en silencio - Yo, su genial, inteligente y sobretodo sexi jefe lo tiene todo bien calculado - Hao se dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente y manteniendo un aspecto arrogante - Solo déjemelo todo a mí, ahora los invito a ir a un antro - todos gritaron de alegría y emoción - Pero pagan sus entradas y licores - ese comentario mato el espíritu fiestero de cada uno pero al final todos acompañaron a su jefe._

- No tenemos de otra que creer en él - dijo ese comentario de Peyote una vez regresando del recuerdo que tuvo - Tenemos que creer en él porque es nuestro jefe -

- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien - el gemelo le sonrió con tranquilidad y confianza.

**Fun… fun… fun… fun**

La hora de inicio se avecinaba, en el vestuario se encontraba nuestra linda conductora que estaba siendo asistida por Matilde que es la maquilladora oficial de la rubia y que le estaba dando los últimos toques.

El apuesto productor se colocaba los audiófonos que incluían micrófono, estaba dando órdenes a la cabina mientras que Jun estaba observando como las gradas estaba al tope pero un chico se acero a ella para informarle de algo grave.

Esa información trataba que la banda musical que contrataron todavía no llegaba y faltaba 15 minutos para empezar el show, Hao tanto Jun estaba pensando que hacer, ella llamo al representante del conjunto musical y éste les dijo "que llegarían en media hora" eso era malo, así que Hao observo de reojo como su hermanito daba órdenes a los encargados de los reflectores, en ese momento recordó ciertos detalles y se le ocurrió un gran plan que lo salvaría.

- Yoh - se acercó apresuradamente a su gemelo.

- ¿Qué sucede, hermano?, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? - Hao al ver la cara frustrada de Yoh le daba ganas de tomarle una foto porque no todos los días ves a ese hombre estar irritado.

- ¿Todavía trabajas de dj? -

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? -

- Responde - Hao observaba a su alrededor sin mucho interés.

- Si, los fines de semana -Yoh realizaba señales al señor de los reflectores para que cambiara de colores cada luz hasta quedar en una tenue.

- Ok, ¿traes tu laptop? - Yoh asintió con la cabeza, Hao sonrió ampliamente pues ya tenía el problema resuelto - Jun, consígueme una tornamesa y lo colocas en la torre - ordeno por medio del auricular ante la mirada de su hermanito que al parecer no entendía nada, Hao escucho la rápida respuesta de la asistente - Tu serás la banda sonora del programa así que ve a vestuario para que te pongan algo decente - el productor se alejaba del escenario para ir a back stage en donde estaban los de maquillaje.

- Hao, ¿pero qué pasa con la banda que contratamos?, ellos tiene la canción - Yoh lo había seguido como una sombra pues todavía no se creía la orden por parte de él.

- Tú grabaste la canción en tu laptop cuando ellos ensayaban - el productor leía el libreto que este Choco le dio, lo reviso para después alzar el pulgar como signo que le gustaba el trabajo de su escritor, una vez que el moreno ya no estaba agarro por los hombros a su hermanito - Ahora hazme caso ¡y ve a vestuario! -

- Pero… -

- ¡Pero hazlo ya!, ¡ve a cambiarte porque tu ropa es un asco! - Hao dejo a su hermano para ir a cabina

**Fun… fun… fun**

Una vez con el problema resuelto de la música el equipo de producción instalaron con una rapidez la laptop y la tornamesa, todo estaba enchufado ahora solo faltaba el dj que precisamente llegaba, él traía puesto unos jeans negros, tenis gris, una playera blanca y un chalaco de igual color que el pantalón.

Hao volvió de la cabina para estar atrás de las cámaras en donde estaba esa linda Tao que estaba atenta a lo que escuchaba por medio de los audífonos - ¡Faltan 8 minutos! - grito esta Jun que ahora se haría cargo del trabajo de Yoh como floor manager - Hao ¿Quién presentara a esta Anna? - ella le aventó el micrófono que cacho sin problema alguno.

Hao se quedó unos segundo pensando sus opciones - _Ya no puede llamar a mi amigo para que me hiciera este trabajo _ - vio cómo su hermano se colocaba en su sitio - _Yoh no puede realizar ese trabajo porque es el dj _- luego miro a este Peyote después a Chocolove que estaba batallando con los letreros - _Ni loco pienso darle esa oportunidad a eso locos _- Hao sabia del interés de ese par que deseaba ser la voz anunciante del show pero no daban la talla, miro a Jun - _Ella esta atareada con muchas tareas a aparte que no se escucharía atractivo que una mujer anunciara a otra… espera si es atractivo pero no, mejor lo descarto _ - ya sin muchos opciones le contesto a la asistente - Yo presentare a esta Anna - le hablo en forma de susurro porque no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta pero no logro.

- ¡Yo lo quiero hacer! - el morenazo prácticamente le estaba gritando el oído - ¡Yo quiero presentar a esta Anna! -

- Pero Choco - Hao se tapaba los oídos.

- Dame una oportunidad no te defraudare, jefazo - el morenazo lo miraba con una ternura extrema, Hao estaba a punto de ceder pero otra persona también les hizo compañía.

- Mejo yo - se aclaró la garganta este Peyote para comenzar a decir con voz elegante - Yo tengo una voz profunda que despierta a los muertos y mata a los vivos de lo tan sensual que me oigo -

- Mejor yo porque soy más sensual que tú - Hao también estaba interesado en realizar ese trabajo.

- ¡Falta dos minutos y corriendo! - dijo esa chinita que no estaba haciendo caso a esa discusión - ¡Un minuto! - con el correr del tiempo la pelea se intensificaba; la pelea era épica porque: comenzaban a rebatarse el micrófono, Chocolove mordía la mano de Hao, Peyote tenia su brazo enroscado sobre el cuello de Hao mientras con la cabeza le daba de golpes al moreno, Hao jalaba del cabello a ese moreno - ¡Conteo!... 10…9…8 - Peyote logro conseguir el micrófono en un descuido del moreno y comenzó a correr por todo el escenario - 7…6…5 - Hao alcanzo al encargado de las cámaras para derribarlo con una tacleada certera que los hizo caer - 4…3 - ante ese acto brutal el micrófono volaba hasta caer a los pies del moreno, éste tenía una sonrisa triunfal - 2…1… ¡Estamos al aire! -

El sonido de los primeros beats anunciaba el comienzo, la cámara voladora mostraba al joven dj que tenía audífonos naranjas y tenías unos lentes negros, en un enfoque de diferente ángulo se podía ver como el escenario estaba compuesto: en la parte alta de esos escalones se encontraba un trono tipo medieval hecho de plata y al lado derecho de ese asiento real se encontraban tres sillones de color dorado y por el otro costado estaban otros sillones pero de tonalidad rojo, después de los asientos rojos se localizaba esa torre de ladrillos en donde en la parte alta se localizaba ese dj que no dejaba de bailar.

Pasando de esos sillones dorados se puede ver una ruleta que tiene diversos números de color negro y rojo, la numeración llegaba hasta el #30, esa ruleta es igual a las que se utilizan en las Vegas; en el lado izquierdo terminando de pasar los sillones rojos se encontraba una urna de forma cuadrado y hecho de cristal.

Las luces cambiaba de color con cada ritmo diferente prácticamente parecía un antro, de un momento a otro las luces se apagaron pero no duro poco esa oscuridad porque de inmediato ahora los reflectores giraban en todo el foro.

Cuando los reflectores se quedaron en ese hombre que estaba en el centro del escenario; ese hombre era Chocolove; él traía puesto un conjunto de color blanco, zapatos oscuros y una camisa negra que tenía desabrochado los tres primeros botones, esa forma de vestir le daba un aspecto elegante a pesar de ese afro; Jun se preguntaba ¿En qué momento él se fue a cambiar? pero alejo esa cuestión cuando vio como el morenazo se paraba enfrente de la cámara con micrófono en mano - Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros a este nuevo concurso llamado: ¡¿Quién se ganara la boda?! - Jun alzo el cartel que decía: Aplausos y el público hizo caso a ese anuncio, Chocolove se sentía soñado al oírlos - Yo soy Chocolove McDonell y les presentare a la diosa que conducirá este programa - giño a la cámara - Soy realmente afortunado en anuncia que su anfitriona de esta noche y por el resto del reality, pero antes de revelar quien es primero les diré que ella es cantante, seiyū, actriz, modelo y en los fines de semana trabaja en un templo - enumeraba con los dedos cada ocupación de esa talentosa mujer - También es una gran conductora, ella es la sensual, carismática, inteligente, ingeniosa y nada arrogante - el moreno estaba adolorido por haberse mordido la lengua, la cámara #1 enfoco su rostro - Es muy talentosa fuera y dentro de la cama… eso me lo han contado - Choco soltó una risita y de reojo miraba al joven dj, Hao se llevó una mano a la frente - Ella es la única, la asombrosa… - hizo un suspenso para darle dramatismo a la presentación, el público presente estaba aborde de la butacas, se podía sentir en el foro la emoción - ¡Denle un estrepitoso aplauso a ella… a la mismísima Anna Kyōyama! - las luces se apagaron y el sonido de un claxon anunciaba el arribo de un auto deportivo color azul marino que se estaciono en el centro del escenario.

Choco abrió la puerta y de repente los reflectores alumbraron a la rubia que bajaba de ese vehículo, ella sonreía encantadoramente, se veía increíble con ese vestido negro que parecía su segunda piel y que le llegaba hasta la mitad de medio muslo, también tenía un escote levemente pronunciado, unos botines negro y traía el cabello suelto, en el cuello llevaba sin duda su característico rosario - Gracias por presentarme de esa manera, Chocolove - ella gustosamente acepto la mano que le ofrecía ese moreno, Anna sonreía forzadamente a la vez que apretaba fuertemente la mano de él.

- No tienes que agradecer - Choco luchaba por no doblarse de dolor por ese apretón, la guio hasta donde estaban los sillones, las luces del foro se encendieron, él intentaba con sutileza quitar la mano pero ella se lo impedía. - La hermosa Anna - la elogio con la intención que tal vez lo soltaría.

Una vez libre de ese agarre el moreno se alejó rápidamente de ella - Buenas noches Japón y todos los países que nos sintonizan - ella se recargo en el auto - La verdad me pregunto ¿porque nos ven?, seguramente no tienen nada que hacer… pero en fin, perdí una puesta por su culpa - vio a una muy emocionaba Jun - Pero me siento como ganadora porque recibiré más dinero si ustedes nos siguen viendo - se podía ver el brillo de codicia en los ojos de esa rubia. - Después de este corte comercia conoceremos a las parejas concursantes - una vez dicho eso y junto con la confirmación por parte de esta Jun que le indicaba que estaban fuera de aire, se relajó.

Ese lujoso auto fue retirado, Hao platicaba con Peyote respecto a los ángulos de las cámaras, Choco orientaba a esta Anna respecto lo que tiene que decir y le entrego unos tarjetones en donde estaban escritos la información de los participantes.

En la tele se vislumbraba a una señora lavando su ropa a mano y una voz de hombre la interrumpió-**"¿Harta de tanto lavar su ropa y que no quede como nueva? ¿y tener como resultado las manos toda resecas y rasposas?"- **la señora afirma con la cabeza - **"¡Olvídese de eso!, ya no se preocupara más por lavar porque nosotros le tenemos la solución y esa solución se llama: la hoguera portátil**"- se ve un recipiente en círculo del tamaño y forma de una lavadora - **"Con nuestra hoguera portátil podrá hacer ceniza es ropa sucia que solo estorba, así que ahora podrá olvidarse de esas manos resecas" - **siguiente acto se ve a una señorita utilizando el producto **- "Nuestro producto le garantizara que su ropa será tan finamente hecho polvo que le dará tanto gusto en barrerla" **- en la pantalla se veía los números telefónicos - **"Llame ahora y obtendrá un descuento del 5% del producto, ¡llame ahora! Y podrá obtener el carbón y el combustible totalmente gratis, ¡anímense!, ¡llamen en estos momentos porque nuestras hermosas operadoras lo están esperando! ¡"Todas las tarjetas de débito entra en promoción**"! - termina el comercial.

Desde la cabina le avisaron a esta Jun que ya estaban por terminar los comerciales así que comenzó con el conteo, ese gesto hizo que Anna se situara en el lugar asignado, ella leía los tarjetones pero el productor se las quito - ¿Qué te pasa, Hao? -

- Tu no los anunciaras -

- ¿Entonces quién? - se llevó ambas manos a la cintura - ¿Quién anunciara a las parejas? -

- Anna - le nombro dulcemente para después desviar su mirada a esas piernas tan exquisitas pero sacudió la cabeza para concentrase - Chocolove vas a anunciar a las parejas - le aventó los tarjetones y el micrófono, desde que escucho como presento a esta Anna le gusto ese estilo que utilizo pero no solamente a él sino también al público presente.

- ¿De verdad? - ese moreno sentía que estaba en un sueño por lo que estaba oyendo - Pero ¿qué pasa con Anna? - él vio como ella estaba confundida.

- Ella los recibirá y platicara con ellos, así que no te preocupes - Hao le dio una fuerte palmada y comenzó a empujarlo hasta colocarlo enfrente de la cámara - Confío en ti Choco - luego fue con la rubia para guiarla hasta ese trono y con delicadeza hizo que tomara asiento - Y en ti hermosura - le acaricio la mejilla y después le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.

- ¡Estamos al Aire! - junto a esa palabras pronunciada por Jun se escuchaba los beats que era reproducida por parte del Dj, la cámara enfoco el rostro de Yoh que estaba todavía muy plasmado por ese gesto tan caballeroso por parte de su hermano hacia esta Anna.

- Bienvenidos otra vez - consiguió decir nuestra atractiva conductora, se levantó del ese espectacular trono - El tiempo en televisión es corto así que es la hora de presentar a las parejas participantes, amigo Chocolove ¿Quiénes son los primeros? -

La cámara voladora giro entorno del cuerpo de ese moreno hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro - Por supuesto, hermosura - con su mejor voz seductora empezó a leer - La primer pareja se trata de: Tamamura Tamao y Usui Horokeu - el moreno se quedó brevemente en silencio - Ella es originaria de Izumo y tiene 25 años, en cambio él tiene 27 años edad y es de Hokkaido, ambos actualmente viven aquí en Tokio…. ¡que se sienta como son bien recibidos! - el público aplaudió ferozmente.

La luces se pagaron y otra vez los reflectores hicieron acto de presencia, del techo se veía como dos figuras bajan, entre las penumbras se podía notar como uno de esas sombras abrazaba a la otra.

Los reflectores se posaron en la pareja; el hombre estaba abrazando a la mujer y se le notaba muy asustado, ellos bajaban lentamente de esa plataforma - Bienvenidos - dijo la rubia una vez que fue hasta ellos.

- Hola - contesto esa linda mujer que venía vestida con una falda tipo tubo de color negro, una blusa café claro y una zapatilla de aguja del mismo color de la falda, llevaba el cabello recogido.

Anna abrazo a esa linda peli rosa y aprovechando la cercanía le susurro - ¿Se encuentra bien? - inclino levemente la cabeza hacia la dirección de ese hombre que antes estaba asustado pero que ahora no dejaba de babear y tener una cara de estúpido pero sobre todo que no dejaba de tener esa típica mirada tan intensa.

- Así se pone cuando las hormonas lo controlan pero está bien - y sin medir fuerza pellizco a su amado novio.

- Auch! ¿Qué tienes, Tamao? - El chico llevaba puesto unos jeans azules, tenis blancos, camisa elegante de color negro y una chamarra tipo motociclista, tenía el cabello revuelto, se vería guapo si no tuviera esa cara embobada y esa mirada pervertida, Horo se molestó por ser interrumpido ante tan bello espejismo que era testigo - ¿Por qué me agredes? -

- Porque estas babeando y la estás haciendo sentir incomoda -

- Lo siento mucho - él hizo reverencia una y otra vez ante esa rubia - Es que soy un gran admirador tuyo… - la tomo de la mano y la agitaba bruscamente - Eres todo lo que un hombre quiere tener en la cama -

- Gracias por ese halago tan… pero tan… original - Anna controlo sus impulso de golpearlo y con lentitud retiro su mano, les mostro el camino a los lugares designados - Tomen asiento - Tamao se sentó en sillón rojo que estaba más cerca del trono y del otro lado hizo lo mismo este Horo - Choco pasemos a la otra pareja -

- Si hermosura - Choco estaba junto con este Yoh en esa enorme torre.

- Amigo, a la otra vez que me vuelvas a decir así - se pasaba la mano con discreción en el pelo - Vas a tener como pierna un palo - le dijo con una voz tan dulce junto con una sonrisa tan gentil.

Chocolove se puso serio - Ok, ya no te diré hermosura - Yoh se alivió a oír eso pues le daba entender que su amigo si le gustaba vivir y que no era tonto ante esa amenaza pero todo ese alivio desapareció con lo siguiente - Ahora te diré: cosita dulce - el moreno claro que tenía miedo hacia Anna pero no todos los días podrías llamarla con apodos lindos y lograr abochornada en tele nacional, la muerte seria sádica en manos de ella pero valdría la pena.

- Chocolove - ese tono bajo tan amenazante no atemorizo al moreno.

- Escucha bien, Cosita dulce - él leyó la información del tarjetón para después mirar hacia la cámara - La siguiente pareja trata de Maiden Jeanne y Tao Ren - después de escuchar el apellido Tao esta Anna observo a la peli verde que curiosamente le rehuía la mirada - Ambos tienes 25 años de edad, ella es originaria de Francia y él de China, ¡hay que recibirlos con un avalancha de aplausos! -

El sonido del galope de los cabellos que jalaban ese carruaje tipo gótico retumbo en la sala, los caballos se detuvieron en centro del escenario pero el sonido del rechinido de la puerta abriéndose junto con la espesa niebla que apareció de pronto y la baja temperatura hicieron que se creara una atmosfera misteriosa; el público estaba a la expectativa y asustados.

- Están aterrados, Kalim - susurraba uno de los de staff que sostenía el humo y el hielo seco.

- Te dije que era buena idea hacer esto, Chrome - contesta un hombre que tenía el cabello ondulado y largo, estaba riendo discretamente - Soy un genio -

Del carruaje bajo una linda mujer de cabellos plateados y que tenía unos ojos de color rojo como la sangre fresca, ella llevaba puesto un vestido gris tan entallado que le revelaba sus fabulosas curvas y también llevaba puestas unas zapatilla de plataforma transparentes que hacían un efecto positivo a esas atractivas piernas, tenía el cabello suelto que resaltaba la belleza de ese femenino rostro.

Después de esa escultural mujer que salió del carruaje hizo acto de presencia ese pecado hecho hombre, él con ese traje negro, camisa azul celeste y una corbata amarrilla le daba un toque tan elegante, el hombre se veía muy atractivo pero lo que cautivo a la audiencia femenina fue esa mirada gatuna.

Esa pareja saludo con discreción a las personas para después ir hasta la conductora - _Maiden ¿dónde he escuchado ese apellido? ¿Dónde?- _Anna observo como Hao platicaba con Jun desvió su mirar a esa peli plateada, examino el rostro de esa joven mujer que estaba a unos centímetros de ella - Bienvenidos al programa -

- Gracias - contesto la peli plateada que tenia una miraba fría - Por fin nos volvemos a ver -

- ¿Nos volvemos a ver?, lo siento pero yo no te… - detuvo en seco las palabras porque un recuerdo lejano llego a la mente de la rubia - No puede ser -

- Ya recordaste ¿verdad, querida? - Jeanne se atrevió acariciar la mejilla de esa rubia que estaba con los ojos muy desorbitados - Mon Amie - le hablo en un fluido francés.

Anna alejo bruscamente esa mano - Choco anuncia la siguiente pareja - sostenía fuertemente el micrófono mientras trataba de no temblar.

Un camarógrafo enfoco a ese moreno que estaba mordisqueado una manzana, Chocolove se limpió los labios y se tragó la comida - Bueno, la siguiente pareja son: Dithel Lyserg y Usui Pilika… otra Usui - él fue hasta quedar a lado de Anna y la abrazo por los hombros - Ella tiene 24 años y él tiene 27, él es de Inglaterra y ella es Hokkaido - el moreno observo al otro Usui que estaba pasmado. - ¡Que pase el desgraciado, digo, la última pareja! -

Otra vez en penumbras estaban el estudio pero el juego de luces de diferentes colores hacia paso entre esa oscuridad, los reflectores blanco se detuvo entre la multitud que estaba sentada en las gradas en donde dos sombras se levantaron; los reflectores seguían a esa personas que portaban unos habito tipo de los mojes franciscanos pero de color negro.

Ese par de sombras bajaron de las gradas hasta ir al escenario, una vez enfrente de las cámaras se quitaron esos hábitos, la pareja también era muy atractiva: la joven mujer portaba un vestido blanco que tenía incrustaciones de cristal en la parte abdominal, zapatillas blancas y ese cabello peli celeste estaba suelto. El inglés vestía de traje color marrón, corbata roja, camisa y zapato de tonalidad café; esa pareja se tomaron de la mano amorosamente.

- Que linda pareja son - susurro Anna a ese moreno que estaba viendo fijamente a esa hermosa concursante.

Choco estaba incrédulo de lo que veía. - Así que se llama Pilika -

- ¿Qué dices? - él sacudió la cabeza, Anna fue con la pareja para saludarlos correctamente - Sean bienvenido a este programa - dijo por medio del micrófono.

- Gracias por este recibimiento - el peli verde hablo con tanta cortesía que cautivo a todas las mujeres.

- Esto será divertido - Pilika observo por todo el foro hasta quedarse viendo a ese moreno que estaba algo pálido - Al igual que interesante - murmuro una vez que dejo de verlo porque alguien entre los otros concursante le cautivo su atención - ¿Hermano?¿Qué haces aquí? -

- Es exactamente la misma pregunta que te iba a decir - Horo tenía las manos en la cintura.

Cuando Pilika le iba a contestar Anna se adelantó - Como es la vida de misteriosa porque sin querer realizamos una reunión familiar - todo el público hizo ese sonido de ternura el típico "ah" - Nos gustaría seguir siendo testigo de este momento de reencuentro pero no tenemos suficiente tiempo y ganas para verlo porque ahora iremos directo a un corte comercial -

Este era el último comercial se podía ver a una mujer corriendo y que trataba de alcanzar al carro de la basura pero al final lo perdió de vista, en ese momento de enojo una voz muy masculina le hablo - **¿Siempre ha tenido problema con su basura?, ¿nunca llega alcanzar al basurero? ¿Está harta de esa acumulación de basura? -** contestaba afirmativamente la joven mujer - **¡Tenemos la solución a su problema**! - se ve a la misma mujer feliz por lo que decía la extraña voz masculina - **Le presentamos nuestro producto que es… ¡nuestro cohete espacial! Conocida mejor como ¡"estratosfera ahí va"! - **se ve un cohete instalado en un amplio jardín al lado se encuentra la misma mujer que tiene un control remoto entre las manos - **¡Olvídese de esperar al carro de la basura!, ¡con su cohete espacial personalizado puede lanzar su basura al espacio sideral o al planeta que no le guste!, nuestro lema es "manda tu basura a otro planeta", ¡llame ahora! y obtendrá el equipo que utilizan la N.A.S.A para esas exploraciones espaciales ¡pero eso no es TODO!... ¡Si llama ahora también obtendrá el combustible!** ¡**Totalmente gratis**! - se ve a la mujer enfrente de una computadora, usando audífonos y radar - **¡Se una persona de otro planta!, ¡llame ahora nuestras telefonista lo están esperando!-**

Mientras el comercial era transmitido en el foro estaba un muy pálido Chocolove sentado en el piso y observando a esa peli celeste - ¿Qué te pasa, Choco? -

- Ella… ella -

- ¿Ella que?, dinos o te mando de vuelta al manicomio o peor E.U. - Hao rio ante lo dicho.

- Falta 5 segundos para entrar al aire - índico Jun que estaba a un costado del gemelo.

- Ella… ella está aquí… ella está aquí - el moreno repetía pausadamente como para que la mente procesara ya ese hecho.

- Esta ido - Hao y Jun apreciaron las palabras de Anna, la rubia estaba de brazos cruzados y con una mirada desaprobatoria - Que falta de profesionalismo y ¡que patético eres Chocolove! -

Esas palabras lograron hacer reaccionar al moreno. - Yo no soy patético -

- Claro que lo eres - la rubia agarro el micrófono que Jun que le ofrecía, se fue hasta ese hermoso trono; un panorama dio a notar como estaba acomodados los participante: en el lado derecho estaban sentados todos los hombres y la mujeres en el otro costado, esta Anna se veía como una reina al estar en medio de los participante; el foco rojo de la cámara que tenía al frente le indicaba que ya estaban devuelta - Ahora es hora de explicarles de que trata el concurso, los participantes tendrán retos y la pareja que ganen esos retos tendrán la dicha de obtener algunos premios como dinero, autos y entre otros privilegios pero no hay que olvidar que el premio mayor de este reality es la boda gratis, esta competencia durara aproximadamente 3 meses - Anna miraba fijamente la cámara - ¿Cuáles son las reglas?, son estas: no desobedecer a la conductora y al equipo de producción, todos participaran en el reto, nadie renuncia - se levantó del ese lujoso asiento - Y la ultima regla trata: que pueden halagar y dar regalos a la hermosa conductora o sea yo, en palabras más entendibles pueden sobornarme - cada participante era enfocado y se le podía ver en algunos la confusión de esa regla. - Esta última regla es la más importante del juego - sonrió ampliamente esa sexi rubia.

Atrás de la cámaras una peli verde estaba exaltada - Esa regla no estaba contemplada -

- Ya lo sé, Jun - Hao reía levemente - La muy astuta se salió con la suya - él había estado negado esa regla que le propuso esa rubia en esas tanta juntas que tuvieron.

- Esta competencia se ira a diferentes sedes - la rubia iba directamente hasta el centro del escenario - Así es, viajaremos a distintos países que serán seleccionado a la azar por medio de esa urna que contiene papelitos en donde vienen escritos diferente países - señalo esa caja que estaba a lado de esta Pilika - Y no se preocupen todo va por cuenta de esta amable producción - un grito desgarrador se escuchó en ese foro.

- ¿Cómo se elige los retos? - una mujer de público fue la que pregunto.

- Los retos saldrán de la ruleta que esta allá, les mostrare como será - Anna fue hasta esa ruleta, la hizo girar y después dejo botar la pequeña pelotita blanca, cuando la ruleta se detuvo la pelotita seguía en movimiento hasta que se quedó en el número 11 - Dependiendo del número que salga será el sobre en donde está el reto - un hombre con vestimenta charro apareció junto con un panel móvil que estaba cubiertos de sobre enumerados del 1 al 30 - Peyote ¿Dónde está mis sexys edecanes? - hablo murmurando.

El charro sonrió ampliamente y con disimulo contesto - No tenemos suficiente dinero para pagar a los modelos que querías -

- Genial - entre dientes hablo ella - Un aplauso a mi edecán - Peyote como político en campaña saludaba mientras desaparecía junto con ese panel portátil - Ya explicado y dado el ejemplo es hora de saber donde será la primera sede -Anna noto las señales que Hao que articulaba "Te falta la urna" - Cierto, me falto explicar en esa urna - señalo esa caja de cristal que estaba al lado de Lyserg - Ahí están escrito todos los nombres de los países de los cinco continentes - Peyote que era el edecán hacia poses al lado de esa urna.

- ¿Quién va a elegir? - pregunto el joven ingles.

- Las Chicas - con cierto aire de fastidio contesto Anna y con gesto llamo a esas tres participantes - Una de ustedes será la elegida de ir a sacar el papelito de esa urna -

- ¿Y como saldrá la elegida? - hablo Pilika.

La producción no había pensado en ese detalle, Anna tuvo que idear una forma rápida y entretenida para elegir, estuvo dos minutos meditando hasta que encontró la solución que no le agrado mucho - Competirán en un Disparejo - las chicas estaban incrédulas antes esa forma de seleccionar a la ganadora - Se saben ese juego ¿verdad? - ellas tres asintieron - La que salga primero será la ganadora -

Entre ellas se miraron cara a cara y comenzaron con el juego al decir al unísono - ¡Disparejo! - las tres chicas tenían el pulgar arriba - ¡Disparejo! - ahora las tres chicas coincidieron con el pulgar abajo - ¡Disparejo! - en esa ronda.

- ¡Gane! - dijo esta Tamao que mantenía una hermosa sonrisa - No me lo creo -

- Si, si lo que sea - Anna la tomo de la mano y la jalo hasta llevarla hasta la urna de cristal - Ahora saca el papel - Tamao con una lentitud que fastidio a esta Anna pero que supo disimular, agarro el papel, una vez que la peli rosa le entrego el papel lo comenzó a desdoblar, sonrió al leer el nombre del país - Comiencen a prepararse porque nos iremos a… - se detuvo y sonrió pícaramente - El tiempo se acabó pero no se preocupen porque hasta en el próximo programa sabrán a donde iremos y que reto tendrán nuestros concursantes, me despido por esta noche, Yo soy Anna Kyōyama y les digo ¡buenas noches! - en las pantallas de televisión se veía los créditos pero una vez terminado se dio el comenzó un anime.

* * *

Una disculpa a penas me di cuenta que tenia una incoherencia al final del capitulo pero ya lo corregí, el develo si que me ha hecho estragos aparte de la emoción.

Aquí esta otro capítulo, espero que les guste, me apure en realizarlo porque estoy emocionada por el motivo que se estrenara el día de hoy el segundo trailer de la película The Hunger Games y así que aproveche esa emoción para inspirarme.

Sobre el disparejo sin comentarios :) ¿Qué tal mis comerciales todo bizarros, criticones y sarcásticos? jaja estos comerciales los escribí hace dos años para otro fic.

Gracias por los comentario ¡Son muy amables!... hasta debería de llevarles serenata pero ¡no sé dónde viven!

Ya conocieron a las parejas, ya saben las reglas… ahora las preguntas son: ¿Qué pasara? ¿habrá más parejas? ¿Qué relación tiene Jeanne y Anna? ¿y porque reacciono así este Chocolove respecto a Pilika? ¬.¬ ¿Qué pasara en el otro capítulo? Porque yo no lo sé pero estén seguros que será impactante.

Nos vemos a la Otra, se cuidan y Salu2.

Amor&Paz


End file.
